Harry Potter and the Wizard's Quest
by Flamestar0096
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and practically a slave to his "family" has discovered on his eleventh birthday that he was a wizard, that part made some sense, but on that same day, his life was transformed into something that he only got to watch his cousin play occasionally. A video game. Harry Potter/Gamer, No Ships, Updated when possible


**First off, let me begin with an apology. I know that a lot of you who follow my stories have been waiting for me to update them. Truth is, I fell off the face of the earth so that I can focus on school and work. I've been juggling a lot and I had to drop something, and unfortunately, this was it. And while I can't apologize enough for this...I can try. Now then...I can only do this in my spare time, and that is scarce as of late so chapters will be very slow to update in all of my stories. I just wanted to...in some way, let you all know what is going on. Now then, as for why there's a new story up and about, I need to tell you all that this is in no way connected with the other three Gamer stories that I have made, as this will be an effect of magic and not an effect of souls. Well, there might be some soul magic involved, but no actual reincarnation stuff like the other ones. So...yeah. Here we go. I hope that I still got the touch.**

 **Mew: YOU GOT THE POWERRR! YE-**

 **Please not now.**

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telepathy"_

" **Spells"**

 **Notifications/Menus**

* * *

A very bright green spark soared through the air and impacted a red bolt of light. Then two beams of the same color began to clash with each other, the impact sounding like a crack of thunder. A very pale man laughed as his eyes widened. "You can't win Potter! I will have him!" He thrust his arm forward, the green stream of magic intensifying.

The man connected to the red beam groaned in agony, then stared up at the pale man. "LILY! HURRY!" He growled as his own beam of energy intensified, despite one of his legs giving out, making him kneel.

The pale man chuckled lowly as he walked towards the kneeling man. "Poor Potter, dying to protect his family." He twisted his wrist and grinned as the green began to overtake the red. "If it's any consolation, they'll be joining you very soon." He suddenly forced more power into his attack, and his beam impacted Potter, making him fall limp on the ground, dead.

An auburn-haired woman panted as she lowered her wand in her hand and smiled at the little boy in a crib. Her little baby boy. "Harry...I know that you may not remember this...I hope that these words will stay with you." She pressed the tip of the wand to her chest and extracted a blue light from herself. "Mommy and Daddy love you. And we will always be with you." She leaned down and kissed the forehead of her baby as she transferred the light to Harry. "It's time to say goodbye for now sweetie…" She stroked her son's head as she stood up straight and turned to the pale man. "...You won't take him, Tom."

'Tom' stared right at the child standing up in the crib. "I won't let him stop me, Lily! He will die tonight!" He lifted his arm above him, his own wand pointing at the boy. "And I will cleanse this world! **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " The wand briefly glowed green at the tip before a bolt of green energy shot towards the baby.

Lily's eyes widened as she threw herself in front of her son in a flash of speed, then screamed in agony as she was struck. The room was filled with a bright green light and both adults fell to the ground, their wands falling from their hands.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he was really scared, and he began to bawl. His forehead hurt really badly, the pain radiating from a lightning bolt scar that was newly formed on his head.

* * *

Harry yelped as he awoke from his nightmare, shooting up and hitting his head hard. "OW!"

"BOY! SHUT UP IN THERE!"

Harry flinched heavily at the yelling, then sighed. He stared at the entrance to his cupboard, waiting for it to be opened. He sniffed and looked down at his hands, seeing the many scars and burns that he had gotten over the years. The Dursleys had taken him into their home and made him a glorified slave. When he did something right, he wasn't hurt. That was his reward, and they broke that into him very quickly. He heard the bolt sliding and tensed up. When the door opened he saw his Aunt Petunia glaring at him. She was nicer than the others but was still one of his tormentors.

Petunia groaned and then pulled Harry out of the cupboard roughly. "Come on out now. You need to make us breakfast. It's Dudley's birthday and I will not have anything ruining it!" She stood him up and dusted him off. "Now, make some dropped scones for us. You know how he likes those more than pancakes."

Harry nodded softly. "Y-Yes, Aunt Petunia…" He walked into the kitchen and began to make the dropped scones. They were a lot like American pancakes, which were not pancakes, and he made sure that they were light and fluffy, just like his cousin likes, because if he doesn't, he'll be punished. It would probably be the iron. It might burn but the scars don't show. They put ice on it immediately to avoid that.

Once his tormentors finished breakfast, his uncle Vernon dragged him to the car and got in his face. "Listen here, boy. We're going to the zoo for Dudley to enjoy. If I see any sight of you doing anything freakish, then I'll personally lock you into your room for a week!" He then shoved Harry into the back of the car. "Now behave and we might let you go to the petting zoo!"

Harry nodded and kept his head down as he was driven to the zoo. He didn't want to go anywhere with these people, but he had to. He always had to. The day went on normally for a while, him being dragged away from whatever he wanted to see, like normal. Until they got to the reptiles. Luckily, Dudley wanted to see them too.

Dudley ran in front of a giant python pen, excited to see a giant snake. The more he looked around, the more he noticed nothing was there. "Mum! The giant snake isn't in there!"

Petunia smiled gently. "It's probably just asleep dear. We can come back later. Come on now!" She gently grabbed Dudley's hand and led him away from the cage.

Harry watched the two move on to the other reptile pens, then looked through the glass. "They're gone. You can come out now." He smiled as he watched a very large snake slither out from the shadows and rise up to the glass. "I can tell that you don't like kids."

The snake stared. "Well...not all kidssss are little sssnots. Like you, for inssstance." His tongue flicked at the glass. "I hate being in here, made a mockery of, and treated like a sssslave."

Harry sighed as he stared the snake in the eyes. "I feel the same way...I feel like a slave." He gently set his hand against the glass, then yelped as he was pushed out of the way.

Dudley gasped as he shoved his cousin to the ground. "Look Mum! The snake is awake! It's huuuge!"

The snake hissed lowly as he looked at Harry, then glared at Dudley.

Harry groaned softly and then stared up at Dudley, whose face was against the glass. What he wouldn't give to see him humiliated. He then gasped as the pudgy boy screamed as he fell through what used to be a glass wall. He looked at the snake, who looked like he was just as surprised as he was.

The snake quickly slithered out of the cage, and up to Harry. "Thankssss. I'll enjoy my freedom while I can. You ssssshould too." He licked Harry to get a taste of his scent, then chuckled as he slithered away.

Harry panted heavily as he watched the constrictor boa slither away, acting panicked. In fact, this was the best day that he had experienced for a while. He was just acting normal.

Dudley panted as he banged on the glass. "Mummy! Dad! Help me!"

Harry stared at his cousin and internally smiled. Whatever he had done, the boy deserved it.

* * *

Harry sat up in his cupboard, sighing again. It had been about five weeks since the zoo debacle, and luckily Dudley's friend called afterward, saying why he couldn't come before it was blamed on him. He turned on the light and looked at his hands. He blinked, then flipped them over repeatedly. There wasn't a scratch on them. Not a single blemish. He placed his hand on her forehead and saw that his scar was still there. He looked around, then sighed as he sat on his mattress, waiting again. It was part of his morning, and part of his life. The waiting. It was the only time he could think to himself, and the only time he could be himself. He looked up and saw a blue...thing in front of him.

 **You have slept on your mattress, which is technically a bed.**

 **All HP & MP is restored**

 **Physical Debuffs have been cured**

 **Mental Debuffs have been cured**

 **? Debuffs have been cured**

 **Congratulations on reaching the age of 11 Harry! Due to an effect from ? you have been changed. More info will be revealed at a later time. For now, let's start with the basics**.

A multitude of boxes appeared around Harry all at once, in which he let out a soft gasp. Another box appeared over the one that had a picture of him on the left

 **This is your Status screen. It is for self-evaluation, improvement, and recovery. It will show you whenever you are afflicted with any effects, have any perks, or if you have status points to spare. An explanation of stats will be given now.**

Harry watched the second box disappear and then 9 more boxes appear next to where the numbers were. ' _This is so confusing. And also frightening. But why don't I feel scared?'_

 **These are your Health Points or HP. These depict how much damage you can take before you inevitably die. Your HP increases by 100 every level and by 25 for each point in VIT.**

 **These are your Magic Points or MP. These depict how many spells you can cast, and how many skills you can use before you need to take a break. Your MP increases by 50 for each level, and by 12.5 for each point spent in END and WIS.**

 **This is your Strength(STR). It is fairly straightforward, easily the simplest of the stats. This depicts how much you can carry, and how much force you can strike with without any modifiers. You can raise it by performing feats of Strength**

 **This is your Vitality(VIT). This stat determines how healthy you are, fairly simple. It also increases your health and your resistance to diseases. You can improve your VIT by leading a healthy lifestyle and not binging on candy like most 11-year-olds.**

 **This is your Endurance(END). Endurance is how much physical stamina you have, how much pain you can tolerate, and how well you manage under painful situations. You can increase your END when you perform actions that are physically tasking for long periods of time.**

 **This is your Dexterity(DEX). Dexterity is how well your body listens to you when you command it to do something, say flip a coin, or run as fast as you can. In general terms, it improves your speed, balance, and coordination. You can increase your DEX by performing feats of speed, balance, coordination, or any combination of the three.**

 **This is your Intelligence(INT). Intelligence is how smart you are, yes, but it also measures your capacity to learn, and your capacity to create many options in your head when decision making. You can increase your INT by performing feats that would normally increase your general knowledge, such as studying or paying attention in class.**

 **This is your Wisdom(WIS). Wisdom is very vague in nature, but it is boiled down to making the right decisions at the right time. Wisdom will allow you to choose which path to take when on a journey, or when you are commanding an army. You can increase your WIS by making wise decisions, or having a strategic mindset.**

 **This is Luck(LUK). Luck is a fickle thing, and it never belongs to just one person, hence why it is not your Luck. Increasing this will allow you to tip the odds of Luck in your favor, but always be wary, as you're tipping the scales of Luck, and will always affect someone else adversely. You can increase your LUK by manipulating statistics, or by just getting lucky.**

Harry sighed as he finished reading that slog of text. For some reason, it was much easier to read than the English books that the school made the students read. It was more clear than usual. And he did like what Wisdom and Endurance offered, and was kinda afraid of the Luck stat, but he figured that he would have to save that for something. That is if this wasn't some kind of dream.

 **Rest assured, this is no dream. Now, onto the next part of the tutorial!**

The many windows faded from sight, and the remaining ones rotated to reveal a gridded window. That's all it seemed to be.

 **This is your Inventory! It is used for storing things on your person that you wouldn't necessarily be able to with just your hands. Think of it like a really really cool backpack, that no one else can see. There are restrictions, such as you have to be able to fit it inside this window. The windows dimensions cannot be altered in any way to exploit this. Next is your Skill List.**

' _This is a lot...How am I supposed to handle a dream like this? It's almost too good to be true.'_ Harry watched the grid fade, then the remaining two windows spun around him and landed on a window with five icons.

 **This is your Skill list. It is where you can evaluate what abilities you have, and how powerful they are. If you wish to view a specific skill without opening this window, say "Skills, [specific skill]". Now let's look at your skills.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL MAX: A skill only given to The Gamer, it allows the Gamer always be able to think things through calmly and logically.**

 **Allows a peaceful state of mind**

 **Grants immunity to all psychological effects**

 **Grants immunity to all mental disorders (Past disorders do not intensify)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL MAX: A skill only granted to the Gamer, it allows one to live their life as a video game.**

 **Fully restores all HP and MP upon rest, as well as removing all fatigue**

 **Removes all negative status effects upon rest.**

 **Cooking (Passive): LVL: 10 EXP: 50.34%: The essence of flame is not only for battle. It can be just as powerful in the kitchen.**

 **\+ 45% chance in succeeding in creating food.**

 **\+ 30% quality to cooked food.**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive): LVL: 10 EXP: 16.34%: Life is pain. The more you experience,**

 **the more you can take.**

 **-Physical damage reduced by (10+ 10% of END)%**

 **Accidental Magic (Active): LVL: 1 EXP: 0.00%: Cost: Varied: When humans with magical blood are young, they don't have any control over their magic.**

 **\- 95% of random magical effect to occur**

 **\- MP cost is determined by the effect of the spell.**

 **You can acquire new skills through various methods such as discovery, skill books, and tutoring to name a few.**

The Skill window faded as he saw the last and final window take its place. It was all greyed out and had a padlock on it.

 **This is your Party Menu! However, it is currently locked so this will be explained at a later date! That does it for this portion of the tutorial! Happy Birthday!**

The last few screens faded and he sighed. "...This is absolutely mental." He then looked around and pressed his ear to the door to try and see if anyone was coming. He then heard 'ping' sound.

 **Due to your cautious observation, the skill [Observe] has been discovered!**

 **Observe (Passive/Active): LVL:1 EXP: 0.00%: The ability to look past the surface of an object. This skill allows the user to see ally and enemy status.**

 **Grants information of the target to the user.**

 **Passively allows the user to view Names, Titles, and Levels.**

 **Actively allows the user to view their base and current HP and MP.**

Harry nodded softly and kept listening. The Dursley's must be sleeping in early today. He sat back and then stared at the door. "... **Status**." To his shock (sorta) a window appeared in front of him. He didn't get to have a good look at the numbers before, but now he had that chance.

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Title: None**

 **?:?**

 **Level: 3 Next Level: 52.64%**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 2**

 **END: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0£/0G0S0K**

 **Perks:**

 **?: Not Unlocked**

 **?: Not Unlocked**

Harry nodded to himself. The numbers honestly made a lot of sense. He was pretty fast and could run for a while, courtesy of Dudley's gang, but he wasn't healthy at all, and he had trouble reading because of his gla-... "Wait…" He grabbed onto his glasses and used **[Observe]** on them.

 **Gag Glasses**

 **Glasses that are made of normal glass instead of prescription glass. Commonly used in pranks.**

Harry glared at the glasses, then turned on his light to see that the world was...clear. It was no longer blurry like someone had cleaned off a window. He put the glasses on and it was the same thing. Mostly because they weren't real glasses. 'I might as well keep the act that I need glasses up.' He grabbed one of his textbooks and began to read it, slowly, but he began to tear up. He could actually read now, and it was wonderful! Even if it was just a bloody textbook. He heard another 'ping'

 **Due to your observation of a language, the skill [Language] has been created**

 **Language (Passive[Compound]) LVL: Varied: The ability to read is one of the greatest blessings of mankind. This grants the ability to speak and write in other languages as well.**

 _ **New English : LVL 5: While you can speak English, it is slow, and you often get your words mixed up**_

 _ **-45% to learning speed**_

 _ **-30% to reading speed**_

 _ **-55% to writing speed**_

 _ **? : LVL MAX: The language that ? speak, as well as creatures closely related to ?**_

 _ **Allows for communication with ?**_

 _ **Grants influence over ?**_

Harry chuckled softly, wiping a tear from his eye. He was a little too happy with himself right now, so much that he wasn't going to worry about what the unknown language is and kept reading. Once he heard a banging on his cupboard door, he quickly set the book aside. He was able to get his New English sub-skill to this

 _ **New English: LVL 7: EXP: 70.41% While you can speak English, it is slow, and you often get your words mixed up**_

 _ **-35% to learning speed**_

 _ **-20% to reading speed**_

 _ **-45% to writing speed**_

So he was in a very good mood today now. Usually, he hates his birthday, but this is an amazing present. He sat there and slapped his face a bit to look sad as the door opened.

It was his Uncle Vernon, glaring at him. "Get up boy! Ye'r eleven now, so that means that you're gonna take some more responsibility around this house!" He dragged Harry out of the space that is usually painful, but the grip caused no pain. "Now then! Get ta work with breakfast, then get the bloody mail!"

Harry nodded with his head down. "Y-Yes...Uncle Vernon." He walked into the kitchen. Then smiled as he began to cook. Another pinging sound was heard, and he looked at the window. He could afford to right now anyway.

 **Due to deceiving others through your actions, the skill [Acting] has been discovered!**

 **Acting (Passive): LVL 1: EXP: 10.32%: The art of acting has been passed down for centuries, usually used to convey stories, or be used to create falsehoods.**

 **+10% to convince people of believing your act**

' _This ability was going to level up very quickly.'_ Harry thought as he began to make omelets. He didn't like using the pan that the Dursley's had. It was all burned at the bottom from Petunia's failed attempts at cooking when Dudley was younger and pickier. The pan was also warped slightly, just enough to be annoying. He knew that the Dursley's had a different pan, but this was the one that they made him use. By the time he was done, he had gotten another level in his **[Cooking]** skill, which made him happy. And for once, he wasn't hungry. Or thirsty, or even tired. He was already loving this ability and was thanking whoever gave it to him. He served the Dursley's, then cleaned the kitchen before going out to get the mail. As usual, it was all for t-...There was a letter for him. He quickly put the letter in his Inventory to hide it from the Dursleys and brought the mail inside before going to his 'room' before the annual 'Beat Harry' competition began.

Harry sat down on his bed and brightened the tiny cupboard with his lamp. It was addressed to him.

 _Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _The cupboard under the stairs,_

 _4, Privet Drive,_

 _Little Whinging,_

 _Surrey_

He was confused at the second part, but then flipped it over to see a wax seal with an H on it. He quietly opened it and took the letter out. As he read it, he was stunned at what he saw.

' _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Upon reading you will find a second page with a list containing all necessary books and equipment._

 _The term begins on 1 September, and we await your owl by no later than 31 July_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _P.S: As I know you do not have an owl, Mr. Potter, I will be arriving in three days time to assist you with your supplies, as I am sure that you will need assistance.'_

For the second time today, Harry began to cry. He couldn't believe it, but he could actually get away from his family! ...No, they weren't his family. If they were his family then they wouldn't have locked him in a cupboard all day and tortured him until his hands were numb! There was a pulse of wind that came from Harry's body and made him look around. His cupboard was so small that there wasn't anything to knock around, and it was designed to muffle him anyways….' _So let's do it…_ _ **[Accidental Magic]**_ ' A puff of smoke came from his side and he discovered that one of the action figures that Dudley had thrown away became pink. He chuckled softly, then activated the skill again. This time lights appeared around him, allowing him to see just how bad his cupboard was. He checked his MP

 **MP: 100/250**

He then saw the skill level up. His randomness had been reduced to 90%, so...it was about 5% a level. 'Now if I do some quick math… that means that it will be at Level 20 before I have full control of it?! Bloody hell!' He sighed and then looked at a small marble. He opened his palm and wanted it to fly into his hand. Instead, it caught on fire. Harry gasped and began to desperately blow out the flames, sighing when they went away. That was...really dangerous. "Heh… no wonder it's called Accidental Magic." Harry noticed that nothing had happened, and assumed that the way skills work is that there has to be intent behind it so that the skills don't just go off willy nilly whenever he says them. There was another pinging sound.

 **For deciphering the way skills are activated, you have gained +1 INT!**

Harry stared at the screen, then smiled. It did say that he would get INT points for doing smart things. He looked at the marble again and activated his skill. He gasped when it flew at him, then groaned when it pelted him in the forehead. "Ow…" He sighed when he looked at the marble. "This will take a while…"

* * *

It has been three days since Harry got his letter, and he was as excited as a boy locked under the stairs could be! One, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was coming here, and two, he got his Accidental Magic to level 10! That meant that he now had a 50% chance of getting what he wanted when he used that skill, which was amazing! He had a chance now. He had also gotten his New English sub-skill to level 12. He noticed this as he reviewed the skill.

 _ **New English : LVL 12: EXP: 31.47% While you can speak English, it is slow, and you often get your words mixed up**_

 _ **-10% to learning speed**_

 _ **+5% to reading speed**_

 _ **-20% to writing speed**_

He was really happy that the afflictions wouldn't be negatives forever, which made it even more important that he work on that skill. He didn't want to be hampered in school. In fact, if he kept working on this, he would have an extreme advantage! At least over the other first years. If he was being paired with people around his age then this would probably be around where he should be anyways. He was pulled out of his stat daze when he heard a very gentle rapping at his door. "...W-Who is it…?" He did his best to sound afraid, and it seemed to work as he heard a soft gasp from outside.

McGonagall pointed her wand at a lock. " **Alohomora**!" The padlock snapped open and fell off of the latch before she slowly opened it, expecting to see a sight much worse than she did. She saw a little boy, with his eyes at the ground, seemingly shaking. She half expected to find a ghost. "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked as he looked up at the new voice. She was an older woman, wearing a black robe and a large black witch hat. "...A-Are you a witch…?"

 **Mistress of Transformation  
Minerva McGonagall  
LVL: ?**

McGonagall chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am. How did you figure that out?"

Harry pointed at the hat Minerva wore. "The hat. Witches always wear hats like that, even if their skin isn't all green or scarred like in the books…"

McGonagall gasped softly. "Mr. Potter! I'm not sure if that is ignorance talking or if you have more of your father in you than I thought."

Harry's eyes shot open. "N-No no! I-I didn't mean any disrespect! I just… have no clue what an actual witch looks like." He looked away. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you, bu-" He was cut off by McGonagall's chuckle.

McGonagall smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Mr. Potter. I was merely making a joke. Come now! We have a lot of work to do!"

Vernon quickly grabbed Harry. "You aren't going anywhere, boy! We won't let you turn into a freak like y'er parents!"

Harry looked up at Vernon. "Y-You mean...my parents were wizards…?" He closed his eyes. "And you knew…?"

 **You have discovered your Race as a human subspecies: Homo Sapien Magia, or Magical Human.**

Petunia scoffed. "Of course we knew! We knew that if we let you know how your parents really died, that you would become a freak like them, so we gave you a normal life!"

McGonagall was about to draw her wand but could sense the boy using magic. He must not have full control of it yet.

For the first time in a very long time, Harry scowled, as it was usually a sad face and nothing else. "You mean to tell me, that you bastards knew that my parents were magical, and you knew that they didn't die in a car accident! You kept me from that! You had no right!" He activated his **[Accidental Magic]** and a strong gust of wind tore Vernon away from Harry. "And what is this about a normal life?! You lock me under the stairs for no bloody reason, force me to do everything around the house while you all sit on your arses and hit me!"  
He activated his skill again and this time a white bolt of magic hit Dudley, freezing him in place completely. "And above all that, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL MY PARENTS FREAKS! MONSTERS!" He activated it once more and the broom cupboard caught fire, burning everything in there. "...You aren't my family. You lot are just some people who I never want to deal with again." He walked out of the house, crying.

McGonagall cast a spell to unfreeze Dudley, then another to put out the flames before glaring at the Dursleys. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." She walked out after Harry, not even using her wand to slam the door shut behind her. She walked over to the sobbing boy. "Are you okay Mister Potter…?"

Harry nodded softly. "Yeah… I just had to get that out… I'm sorry about the magic… I was using it… but I didn't expect it to react like that… I wanted Un-...I wanted him to let go of me… then I wanted Dudley to stay where he was...and then I wanted to destroy my prison… I guess my magic took those to the extremes... I'm sorry…"

 **MP: 5/250**

McGonagall nodded softly. "Well, don't you worry young man. We'll worry about where you'll stay during school. But are you sure that you're alright? You look exhausted." It was very easy to read a new wizard's magical stamina. It's not like Harry had a lot anyway, but it was fairly larger than most non-trained wizards are at the start.

Harry nodded softly. "I think I'll be fine in an hour or so… I don't have much experience with magic, but I should be okay soon." He should be. His MP Regen was at 1% of his max capacity, so he should be regaining 2.5 a minute.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Now, would you like to go get your supplies by broom or by Apparating?"

Harry thought for a moment, then looked back at the house. "Which… which one can get me far away faster…?"

McGonagall nodded as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Brace yourself, Mister Potter." The two were then whisked away by magic, a loud cracking following them.

* * *

Harry and McGonagall appeared outside of a pub somewhere, called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry blinked as he looked up at the sign, then looked inside. "Ms. McGonagall, what are we doing at a pub?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Well, we are here to get supplies. And wonderful tolerance of the Apparition, Mister Potter. Most vomit on their first time." She then looked at Harry. "And that's Professor McGonagall to you." She sounded stern, but there was a small smile on her face.

Harry nodded softly as he walked inside. "Well… it kinda felt like being squeezed through a rubber tube…" He looked around to see just a few people drinking and chatting. Probably because they were here during the day. There were names above their heads, but they didn't seem all that important to memorize. He was honestly just excited to get to the magic world.

The barkeep chuckled. "Minerva! What can I get for a beautiful woman like yourself?" He noticed Harry but wanted to keep quiet about it. Fame is a terrible thing for a boy like him, especially since he hasn't been introduced to this world yet.

Minerva scoffed with a smile. "Nothing right now, Tom, thank you though. I'm just here to escort this young man down Diagon." She began to guide Harry to an exit to the back when she heard someone run over.

Harry gasped as he was turned around by a man wearing a turban. He looked up to see the name of the man.

 **?  
Quirinus Quirrell  
LVL: ?**

Quirrell smiled. "E-Excuse me young man, but you wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would you?"

Harry looked Quirrell in the eyes, then nodded softly, not sure what would happen if he lied.

A spark lit up in Quirrell's eyes. "W-Well, I can't honestly tell you just how p-pleased I am to meet you! In fact, I-"

Minerva stepped in front of Harry. "Well, hello Professor. I didn't expect to see you here three days before the preparation for the school year ended. I'm sure that you have a lot of work to do, seeing as you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Quirinus blinked, then took two steps back. "T-That's right! My ap-p-pologies! I need to go and finish preparations!" He the apparated away.

Harry watched him go away. "Well… he was a bit odd. But he's going to be my… Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? What even is that class?" He figured that with it being magic and all, it's-

"The class is about learning of and protecting yourself and others against dark magic. Don't you worry your head off Mr. Potter, I'm sure that if you keep your studies up, you'll do just fine." The old witch led Harry into a closed off alleyway and pulled out her wand. "Now, you'll need to memorize this to enter Diagon." She began to move her wand up and across the wall. "Count three rows up, and two across-" She tapped a single brick and the wall began to shake. "- three times." The wall quickly tore itself apart, then reshaped itself into an archway revealing Diagon Alley. "Do commit that to memory."

 **You have learned of an entrance to Diagon Alley! This is where most magicals in Britain come to shop for magical supplies, especially Hogwarts students such as yourself!**

 **Leaky Cauldron entrance recorded!**

Harry dismissed the window as he looked around in awe. He might have [Gamer's Mind] keeping him from freaking out, but he couldn't help but be in awe. "This place… i-it's amazing! Stupendous! M-"

"Magical?" McGonagall looked at Harry with an amused expression on her face. "Yes, seeing Diagon Alley the first time is always special. And luckily, there's always something new happening, so it never gets boring coming here." She suddenly looked professional again. "Now then, do you have your list? It should have come with your letter."

Harry shook himself out of his stupor as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the folded letter. He smiled when it jumped out of his hands and unfolded itself, not a single crease on it.

 **!QUEST ALERT!**

 **Get Ready for Wizard School!**

 **Main objective 1: Head to Gringotts and examine your funds**

 **Main Objective 2: Acquire all school supplies in a timely manner**

 **Main Objective 3: Board the Hogwarts Express on time**

 **Side Objective: Acquire an owl, cat, or rat**

 **Main Rewards: Access to the Potter Vault, prepared for Hogwarts, and 200EXP**

 **Side Reward: [Animal Handling] skill**

 **Failure: N/A**

 **This quest cannot be refused**

'Well, that's new.' Harry looked at the list and then looked at his Professor. "Professor, you wouldn't happen to have a pen with you, would you?"

McGonagall chuckled as she grabbed a feather pen from inside of her robe. "Here, use this until we go and get your own pens. Now then, where would you like to start?"

Harry thought for a second as he looked at the list.

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1): by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic: by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory: by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration: by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi: by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions: by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection: by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

"This all seems really expensive…And I don't have any money…"

McGonagall scoffed. "Nonsense! You're a Potter. You have a vault in Gringotts that holds your… you weren't told…" She then groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. " ...Well, the bright side is that I know where we should start." She began to walk towards a large building in the distance. "Come along."

* * *

Harry laughed happily as he was whisked through the caves via magical mineshaft. They soon stopped in front of a large vault door, with a much smaller door in it as well. "That was amazing! I can't believe that this is your job Griphook!"

Griphook nodded as he walked over to the small door, carrying a huge key ring. "Yes, well unfortunately if you do it enough times and it starts to wear thin. It gets boring." He was flipping through labeled keys. "Though, I have to admit that the first time was magical." The goblin looked back at Harry with a smirk. "So to speak."

Now that Griphook wasn't looking at him, Harry looked above the goblin's head.

 **^$ &#*! &$Y!  
Griphook  
&R$(_#&!4231*$***

 **Certain creatures or spells can negate scrying magic. Technically [Observe] is scrying magic. You can solve this by gaining levels in your skill.**

 **NOTE: Some creatures are purely immune to scrying, but can sense your attempts. You've been warned. And they will only sense you trying to scry them if you actively use your skill.**

Harry nodded softly. As much as he knew about magic, he supposed that it made sense that one, his ability was magic, and two, that there would be ways to counter some of his ability. He guessed that there was a lot of magic out there.

Griphook chuckled. "I haven't opened the Potter Vault in a long time. I'm glad that I can let the heir see it." He finally found the key labeled 'Potter' and then pressed it against the small door. It cracked open. "In you go."

Harry gulped as he nodded. He slowly walked into the vault and gasped softly. It was nearly stuffed to the brim with gold. "This… is my money?"

McGonagall nodded. "That's correct, Mr. Potter. It was supposed to be yours when you came of age, but seeing as you're the last of the Potters, it couldn't be helped." She checked a watch and then sighed. "Hagrid should have gotten what he needed here by now. Come on Mr. Potter. We have a lot of work to do!"

Harry nodded softly, then looked at Griphook. "Is it alright if I take some with me? I mean, there must be thousands of coins here."

Griphook nodded. "As long as it isn't over 100, that way our estimates for your vault aren't off."

Harry smiled and then put one coin in his inventory to see if it did anything.

 **1G0S0K**

He chuckled, then began to shove handfuls into his pockets until he got to exactly 100G, whatever the G stood for. He was pretty sure that it was a high form of currency in the magical world. He walked out of the vault with a smile. "Thank you Griphook!" He then ran over to McGonagall and they took the minecart back and then exited through the back as well, as Minerva saw some nosey reporters in the front. As they re-entered Diagon, Harry looked up at the Transfiguration teacher with a smile. "So where do we go next Professor?"

McGonagall chuckled softly. "It's not every day that I see a child so excited about shopping for school supplies. But now we must go and get your wand, as your clothes, books, cauldron, even your pet if you purchase one must be tuned to your wand and personal magical signature."

Harry looked at McGonagall's wrist. "Is… that what you used to get the lock off of the door? You used a wand?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I did. A wand allows wizards and witches to focus our magical energy into various spells. Have you heard of light refraction?" When she got a slow nod, She sighed with a smile. "Well, light refraction is when light enters a focus that can either change direction or split the light into multiple colors. Think of it as selective magical refraction. Our wand splits our magic up, and depending on what spell we cast, it releases that type of magic. If we want to use a charm, it releases the charm and nothing else. When you use Wandless magic, such as you have, there's always a very large chance that your spell will go awry, because you don't have that focus." She chuckled. "Of course there are other focuses, such as staffs and pendants, however, a wand is the most common, and the most effective."

 **Due to intently listening to a master on the subject of spellcasting, your [Accidental Magic] has been altered into [Wandless Magic]**

 **Wandless Magic (Active): LVL: 10 EXP: 0.00%: Cost: Varied: Wizards, in general, are reliant on focuses, as such, perfected Wandless Magic is very rare.**

 **\- 50% of a random magical effect to occur**

 **\- MP cost is determined by the effect of the spell.**

 **-Using specific spells without a wand multiplies the cost by 5**

Harry nodded softly. "So, are there people who know how to use Wandless Magic?"

McGonagall scoffed with a smile. "Of course there are Harry. But you either have to be extremely intelligent or extremely foolish to practice that. The steps to mastering Wandless Magic are incredibly dangerous, and not just for yourself. For instance, you try to cast a healing charm, and instead, you cast a love charm."

Harry looked confused about that. "Charms? Those are different kinds of spells, right?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, and you will learn all about them at Hogwarts. We're here." She looked up at the sign. "This is Ollivanders. No shop is better, and even rival wandmakers know it. Most students who go to Hogwarts will receive their first wand from here, as it makes learning simpler." She opened the door. "While you are getting paired with your wand, I'll go and get your books for you."

Harry nodded softly as he walked through the door. He looked up and around, and quite frankly, the building was bigger on the inside, of only slightly. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Coming! Just give me one moment!" A voice called out from the back. "Some wands decided to get all finicky and refused to stay in their compartments! If I had the heart or means to punish them, I would give them more than a scold…ing…" An old man with shoulder length curly hair walked out of the back and stared at Harry. "… My word! Harry Potter as I live and breathe!" He ran over and hopped quickly over the counter to get a good look at him. "You look a lot like your father, James, but you have your mothers' eyes."

Harry blinked. "Y-You knew my parents?"

The old man chuckled. "Of course I know your parents! Your mother, Lily Evans, 10 and ¼ inches, willow, with a core of unicorn hair." He smiled. "I remember every wand that I have ever sold, your parents being no exception."

Harry looked above Ollivander's head.

 **Giver of Olive Branches  
Garrick Ollivander  
LVL: ?**

He then smiled. "Then you must be Ollivander."

Garrick bowed dramatically with a grin. "In the flesh." He then quickly stood up and hopped back onto the counter. "Now then! Let's get you paired with your wand! We'll start with ones similar to your parents, and work our way around if they don't pan out!" The ladder shot towards him and he caught it without even batting an eye. He climbed up very high and then grabbed a box. "Let's start with one made of willow and unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches." He hopped off of the ladder and walked back to the counter.

Once Ollivander set the box down, Harry opened the box and then gently touched the wand. He could feel something washing over him, then going away. "… I'm not sure this is the right one for me."

 **Due to having exposure to extreme levels of wand magic as a baby, the skill [Wand Affinity] has been discovered.**

Ollivander stared in confusion. "You aren't even going to try to cast a spell with it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. It felt like it was judging me, then rejected me."

Ollivander suddenly had a grin on his face. "That is very good! You can feel the wand! Oh, this is marvelous! I don't have to clean up my shop for once!" He immediately ran into the back with the willow wand in tow and came back with five more. This went on for an hour before Ollivander stopped to think. "Well… I suppose those books weren't true after all… hmm…" He suddenly snapped his fingers, making a box fly at his head. He easily caught it and carefully set it down onto the desk. "This… this wand is unique, as all wands are, but in a different sense. Made of phoenix feather and holly, 11 inches long."

Harry looked down at the wand. "A-Are you sure? If this one is as unique as you say…"

Garrick shushed at Harry. "Mister Potter, trust me when I say that if this wand chooses you, it will be much more spectacular than just letting it get bored on a shelf."

Harry nodded softly, then gingerly grabbed onto the wand. He gasped as he felt a fiery wave of magic wash over him, light coming from the wand as well as embers forming around him. He slowly backed away, wind picking up around him, making his hair blow back as he was judged. The wand grew brighter and hotter as the air caught fire around it, but it did not burn Harry at all. In fact, it was only slightly warm. And then suddenly, all the wind and heat went away, around the shop, but Harry still felt the heat from the Phoenix inside of him.

Ollivander nodded softly. "Very curious…" He walked up to the boy. "I told you before that I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. And it just so happens that the phoenix who gave that feather in your wand gave another feather, and I made its brother. Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches… Very curious that you should be chosen by the brother of the one who scarred you." He looked at the wand, then nodded to himself. "Now, you must be careful, especially when you meet your wands sibling. Because there is a high chance that your wand could be injured if those two clash. And not just a superficial crack of the wood, I mean that the core will be damaged. And if that happens, I can't save your wand."

Harry nodded softly as he looked down at his wand. "Of course sir. I'll take good care of it." He then looked around the front of the shop. "So, in that case, I would like to purchase a full wand caring kit."

Ollivander's eyes sparkled as he gathered the parts of the kit. "You should know that it pleases me to no end to see someone as young as yourself already taking care of their wand."

McGonagall cleared her throat as she opened the door. "Ollivander, has Harry gotten his wand yet?"

Ollivander nodded as he rang up the kit and the cost of the wand. "Just now. It was quite the sight, Minerva. You should have seen it." He pushed the small chest towards Harry. "Would you like a wand holster as well, Mister Potter?

Harry sighed. "Please...just call me Harry. And yes. I would. I wouldn't want to carry my wand around in my pocket."

Ollivander laughed as Minerva looked away. Was she embarrassed? "Well, that's some impressive foresight Mi-… Harry. So in total, the cost is 20 Galleons."

' _Is that what the G is for?'_ He took 25 of the coins out of his pocket and gently set them on the counter. "Thank you so much Mister Ollivander. I hope you have a fantastic day." He took the items and was beginning to walk out of the shop, a little unnerved, but still pretty happy that he has a wand now.

Ollivander smiled. "I think that we can expect great things from you, Harry. After all, the wand chooses the wizard, and if the brother did great things, then we should expect the same."

Harry paused in his step. "What do you mean by he did great things?"

Ollivander walked up to Harry and slipped the extra 5 galleons he set on the counter back into the boy's pocket. "The brother was the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… and he did great things in his day. Terrible things… but still great."

Harry nodded softly, now understanding which meaning of 'great' Ollivander was referring too, and it honestly made him somewhat afraid. As there was no hesitancy in the wandmakers voice when he said that he would meet his wands brother.

McGonagall looked down at Harry as they walked out. "What's the matter, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. "It's a lot to take in. I mean, everyone thinks that I'm special for killing… someone that I can barely remember when I really know next to nothing about magic. I'm famous for something that my parents probably did, because how can a baby defeat a dark lord?"

 **For your logical conclusion of how your legend was made, you have gained +1 WIS**

Minerva sighed as she looked around to see no one listening in on them. "Everyone believes that you defeated the dark lord because they want to believe that. They needed something, anything to latch onto and you were that. I don't expect you to understand the desperation of the wizarding world, but that desperation makes people lose sight of the obvious."

Harry looked up at the Professor. "And what is that?"

Minerva had a scowl on her face, but it seemed sadder than her usual one. "That a baby cannot defeat a dark lord alone in any circumstance."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Harry was taken to Diagon Alley, and luckily Minerva had given Harry a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the remaining days. Harry had done some reading ahead and improved his New English language enough to the point where he was no longer held back, but he still couldn't understand most of the text in the books. The only one he did understand was the animal care book that came with the owl, which he decided to name Hedwig. The rest of that day had gone mostly without incident, with Harry spending most of the galleons that he took from his vault, and finding out that people had written books about him without his consent. It kinda creeped him out until he recalled how Professor McGonagall explained to him what they were for, and that was to give the British magical world something to pull themselves back up from the chaos that a dark wizard dragged it into. He was fine with it, but he had to find out a way to contact the authors about using his likeness. He figured it was just as illegal in the magical world to do that in the real world. He even got a quest for it.

 **Branching Quest: Harry Potter and the Writers Guild.**

 **Option 1: Confront the Authors of the books that make you seem like a hero**

 **OR**

 **Option 2: Make a deal with the authors of the books that make you a hero**

 **Rewards 1: ?, 300 EXP**

 **Rewards 2: ?, 10% of book profits a month**

 **Failure: Books will be printed without your consent.**

Obviously, the second option was more beneficial to him in the long run, but what it isn't talking about is how it will affect his reputation. He didn't even know what he did to make himself so famous, but he knew that he didn't want to be known as a dragon slaying, princess saving hero. He just wanted to be Harry. Just. Harry. So really, this quest was perfect for him. Now he just needed to know the slightest bit about wizarding diplomacy. He was now standing at a train station, in between platforms 9 and 10. "Professor McGonagall said that it should be here… Platform 9 and ¾…" He wasn't aware that this was somewhat last minute shopping, but it does explain why the professor came back with more than just books when he was getting his wand. She had also gotten him, Hedwig! She said that she wanted to get him a cat, but they were sold out. Speaking of, his new feathery friend was on a cart with his trunk full of things. He didn't know how everything fits into it, but he assumed it was just magic.

A family of red-headed wizards walked right past Harry and started discussing something. He knew that they were Wizards due to most non-magical adults being around level 10 max, and he couldn't see the levels of the adult. He did see everyone else's though.

 **Petrifying Griffin  
Molly Weasley  
LVL: ?**

 **Gryffindor Prefect  
Percy Weasley  
LVL: 36**

 **Twin Prankster  
Fred Weasley  
LVL: 24**

 **Twin Prankster  
George Weasley  
LVL: 24**

 **Peter's Puppet  
Ron Weasley  
LVL: 5**

 **Potter Fangirl  
Ginevra Weasley  
LVL: 3**

Harry nodded, then walked over to the family. "E-Excuse me miss, but do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

Molly looked over at Harry. "Oh! You must be new to Hogwarts. Is it your first year?"

Harry nodded softly. "Yes, ma'am. I was told that it's here, but I can't see it anywhere."

Fred and George both began to laugh at the same exact time. "That's because like all good things-" "- It's magic! Which means that-" "-it's hidden from muggle eyes!"

Harry stared at the twins, then looked back at Molly. "So how does one get to the platform?"

Molly smiled. "Just watch dear. You'll see."

Percy nodded as he waved to his parents and ran towards one of the supporting pillars. As Harry was about to point out, Percy… ran through the pillar.

' _Wait… what?'_ Harry thought as he stared at the pillar.

George and Fred both ran at the pillar at the same time, both of them somehow getting stuck before they were pulled through.

Molly chuckled. "Don't you worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. All you have to do is walk through the walls between platforms nine and ten. The important thing is to not hesitate at all." She leaned in and whispered. "Best to get in a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Ginevra smiled at Harry. "Good luck!"

Harry nodded as he positioned himself to be directly facing the wall. He took a deep breath before running at the wall. He was surrounded by darkness for a moment before he emerged on the other side… and it immediately felt better than it did at the main train station. He smiled as he took a right to go onto the platform and then gasped when he saw he was in a completely different place.

 **You have discovered an entrance to the magical world: Platform 9¾**

To the right was a scarlet steam-powered train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the front of it. He looked behind him to see a barrier with a sign that said 'Platform Nine and Three Quarters'. He was in the magical world again! He looked through the windows as he walked by, seeing students fighting over seats, people talking like they knew each other and the like. It seemed kinda like a normal school until he happened by an open window.

"Gran, I lost my toad again…He just keeps getting away from me."

There was an echo-y sigh. "Neville… how many times have I said to put him in his carrier and not in your robes?"

Harry looked at the name above the round-cheeked boy's head.

 **Survivor of Strange  
Neville Longbottom  
LVL: 5**

He had to suppress a snicker as he walked by. He had to push past the crowd a bit as he made his way towards the end of the train, seeing an empty compartment, he moved his cart to the door, then gently set Hedwig inside first, not wanting to scare her. He then tried to lift the cart into the train, first from the sides, then from the front. When he tried to tilt the cart back to wedge it in and push the trunk through, the trunk suddenly shifted and fell onto the boy. "Oww…"

 **HP: 347/350**

"You need a hand down there?"

Harry peaked out of his pile to see the twins staring down at him. "Y-Yes please."

Fred and George easily picked up the trunk and carried it inside. They found an empty booth and tossed it up onto the compartment above the seats.

Harry smiled as he brought Hedwig into the compartment. "Thank you so much… umm…"

They both pointed at each other and spoke at the same time. "I'm Fred, he's George!" George blinked, then pointed at the scar on Harry's head. "What's that you got there?"

Fred's eyes widened. "Do you think he's -

"I think he is Freddy!" George looked into Harry's eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

Harry blinked, then furrowed his brow in thought. "I'm who?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins almost screamed it for the whole world to hear.

Harry blinked, then nodded slowly. "Yeah… I am… why?"

The twins kept staring for a moment, their mouths agape before they comically shook away their shock when their names were called. One of then immediately ran off, while the other waved at Harry before running after his doppelganger.

Harry sighed as he sat down in his seat. "There it is again." _'People knowing me because of something someone else had to have done.'_

 **!QUEST COMPLETE!**

 **Get Ready for Wizard School!**

 **Main objective 1: Head to Gringotts and examine your funds**

 **Main Objective 2: Acquire all school supplies in a timely manner**

 **Main Objective 3: Board the Hogwarts Express on time**

 **Side Objective: Acquire an owl, a cat, or a rat**

 **Rewards: Access to the Potter Vault, prepared for Hogwarts, 200EXP, and [Animal Handling] skill**

 **Animal Handling (Passive): LVL: Varied: The ability to reason with and care for various animal suborders, magical and non-magical.**

 _ **Serpentes(Snakes): LVL: 50 EXP: 0.00%: You have extreme influence over snakes and ? since ?, but have no actual experience in caring for them.**_

 _ **\+ 50% effectiveness to taming/training snakes**_

 _ **\+ 25% ?**_

 _ **Strigiformes(Owls): LVL: 3 EXP: 36.75%: Your influence over owls is near non-existent, and your knowledge on them is very lacking.**_

 _ **\+ 3% effectiveness to taming/training owls**_

Harry stared at the snake influence. It was abnormally high, and he had never seen the EXP at literally zero percent before. So obviously the skill was based on influence and knowledge of animals, and he understood the owls one, but why snakes? The only time he'd ever encountered a snake was at the zoo. And it was a talking snake to boot. Maybe it had slipped from the magical world? Or… maybe… " **Skills: [Language]"**

 **Language (Passive[Compound]) LVL: Varied: The ability to read is one of the greatest blessings of mankind. This grants the ability to speak and write in other languages as well.**

 _ **New English: LVL 16: While you can speak English, it is slow, and you often get your words mixed up.**_

 _ **+10% to learning speed**_

 _ **+25% to reading speed**_

 _ **+0% to writing speed**_

 _ **?: LVL MAX: The language that ? speak, as well as creatures closely related to ?**_

 _ **Allows for communication with ?**_

 _ **Grants influence over ?**_

Harry nodded. ' _That's why my influence with snakes is so high. This language lets me speak to snakes.'_ The question marks on the skill faded and were replaced very quickly.

 _ **Parseltongue: LVL MAX: The language that snakes speak, as well as creatures closely related to snakes.**_

 _ **Allows for communication with snakes**_

 _ **Grants influence over snakes**_

* * *

 **So there it is. My attempt to get back into writing. I realize that this might have either taken more from the book than my other stories do with their plots, but that's because Harry hasn't gotten to Hogwarts just yet. That's when there will be some departures, and I'm not sure which house he will be in as of yet. I'm thinking of going the logical places, like Hermione going into Ravenclaw, and Neville into Hufflepuff… but what if the houses aren't based on what the children are, but who they can and will become? There's a thought so they might go into their cannon houses as well. But again, I apologize, for the lack of news, and the lack of updates. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go gouge my eyes out with rusty pens because of school.**

 **Ruby: Also, could you send cookies and ice cream? Cookies make me feel better and ice cream makes this guy feel better!**

 **No Ruby… just focus on your school so I can focus on mine. Bye, everyone.**


End file.
